Lovesick
by Rira Kuma
Summary: Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sekejap. Wujud apa yang terlihat di wajahku aku tidak peduli. Kata orang,ini dikatakan jatuh cinta. Tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti, sebenarnya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa? Apa saling menatap disebut jatuh cinta? Apa gugup ini disebut jatuh dan menjadi cinta?/ Mind to RnR, please


Sore ini, ketika langit berwarna tenang. Bersama sinar matahari yang tidak ingin memancarkan sinar hangatnya, Aku dapat melihatmu di sela-sela gedung pencakar langit kota. Menyaksikanmu berjalan sendirian bersama inang-inang orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku tertegun dengan yang kulihat sekarang.

Lalu secara tidak sadar aku mengikuti sosokmu dibawah sorot kelabu kota. Mengikutimu sambil mengeratkan sweater abu-abu karena udara yang semakin mendingin-dan yang kutau, ada yang salah dengan diriku. Bukan tapi perasaanku. Ada yang mengganjal dihatiku.

Apa yang aku lakukan, eh?

Ribuan pertanyaan bergegas memasuki isi kepalaku bergantian. Membuatku mual dan kelimpungan. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya dan melangkahkan kakiku ke sisi lain.

Ah.

Mendadak kaki ini kehilangan pijakan. Dan aku merasakan diriku seperti tersedot kelubang hitam.

Dan ketika aku tersadar. Angin yang berputar sebentar mengelilingi tubuhku dan ikut berhenti. Seakan ikut merasakan dinginnya hatiku yang semakin mempercepat denyutnya. Kueratkan sweaterku (mungkin mencengkram), karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan udara yang begitu mati ini.

Mati.

(_Dan saat itu aku tau kamu berbohong_.)

_Aku memegang bibirku lalu berbalik pergi. Kupikir bibir ini sudah dihianati._

.

.

Kulirik jam besar di kamarku sedikit.

Sebentar lagi jam tua ini akan berdentang nyaring karena telah melaksanakan tugasnya hingga pukul lima pagi. Yang berarti aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku semalaman untuk berdiam diri tanpa memejamkan mata.

Dan saat kupejamkan mataku-aku menarik napas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya.

TENG TENG TENG

Aku membuka mataku pelan.

(_Lalu aku merasakan mataku yang berat menahan_-)

-_saatnya memulai pagi kebohongan, Sakura._

.

.

_**LOVESICK**_

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU, alur maju-mundur

.

.

SAAT pagi begitu terik memancar, dimana aku hanya bisa duduk memandang dari jendela kelas, adalah saat dimana aku mengingat-ingat. Seperti biasa, kelas sejarah sama dengan jam kosong. Banyak dari murid di kelas menghabiskan waktunya dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku memandang datar. Awan putih terlihat sangat menarik sekarang.

_Dan saat aku melihatnya dari jauh, otakku rasanya kebas. Aku muak dengan semua jenis kata-kata cinta._

_(tapi mata kita bertemu_-_)_

_Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sekejap. Wujud apa yang terlihat di wajahku aku tidak peduli.__Kata orang,ini dikatakan jatuh cinta. Tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti, sebenarnya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa? Apa saling menatap disebut jatuh cinta? Apa gugup ini disebut jatuh dan menjadi cinta? Ah_-_ (aku selalu mengatakannya)_

_Ini memuakkan._

_Hal yang kurasakan ini sebenarnya apa?_

"Hei jangan melamun," Karin menepuk pundakku dari samping. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Perasaan yang bergurumul sejak tadi tiba-tiba menghilang. Karin yang menatapku membalas dengan senyuman juga. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda hari ini. Apa cuma perasaanku?

"Mau ikut ke kantin?" tawarnya.

Aku pura-pura menimbang,"Maaf, aku cuma ingin dikelas."

Aku menggaruk pelan pipiku. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tak apa."

Karin berjalan menjauhiku. Sambil mengamit lengan Ino, mereka keluar kelas. Berjalan bersama di koridor yang lengang. Kadang tawa Karin terdengar. Suaranya yang terdengar renyah membuat pagiku terkesan berbeda.

Namun tatapan mereka saat menjauhiku-

"Kasihan sekali dia_."_

_**Sedang apa?**_

_Aku menatap layar handphoneku kaku. Lima menit telah berlalu, dan aku tidak tau mau diapakan teks ini. Jariku mengetik dengan sendirinya. Lalu detik itu juga kuhapus. Rasa-rasanya aku pernah merasakan hal ini. Persis seperti ketika aku mencari alasan untuk berbohong ke teman-temanku supaya tidak ikut jalan._

_Tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak berbohong. Lalu kenapa aku merasa resah seperti ini?_

_Send._

_Aku menghela napas panjang. Lalu memandang sekeliling kamar Karin yang cukup luas. Gadis merah tersebut sedang asik dengan laptopnya. Ino sedang menulis di bukunya. Kami sepakat sore ini akan belajar bersama. Aku mengambil pensil yang sejak tadi kuabaikan. Lalu satu jam yang kami lewati hanyalah keheningan yang melanda._

_Dret dret._

"_Karin, hpmu getar."_

"_Dari siapa?"_

_Aku memandang layar handphone tersebut. Namun nama yang muncul sama sekali bukan yang kuharapkan. Aku pandang dengan baik memastikan bahwa yang kubaca salah. _

-_Sasuke_?

_Untuk apa dia menelfon Karin?_

"_Sasu-ke?"_

_Karin menatapku. Lalu ia rebut handphonenya dari tanganku dan berjalan menjauhiku._

_Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah menunggu kabarnya sejak kemarin. Aku kira__-__aku kira dia sibuk. Aku melirik hpku dan membukanya. Tidak ada pesan. Pesanku, terkirim bukan? Kenapa tidak dibalas?_

"Kasihan sekali cewek itu."

Kelas yang sejak tadi kukira hening, tanpa kusadari menjadi ramai. Rahangku tiba-tiba mengeras. Aku menoleh mencari sumber suara tadi, dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Laki-laki dengan rambut keemasan tersebut balas melirikku. Mata birunya yang jernih membuatku mengerutkan alisku. Apa kalimat tersebut tersirat?

Ah, kenapa aku jadi sensitif begini.

"Aku benci episode terbarunya. Kalau aku disana, akan kuhajar cowok brengsek itu!" teriak Naruto ke teman-teman disekelilingnya. Semua orang langsung mencibirnya.

Aku memutar pulpen di jariku. Pikiranku menjadi kacau. Aku ingin sekali memfokuskan pikiranku dengan soal-soal hitungan didepanku. Tapi kenangan-kenangan yang kualami terus-menerus menghampiri. Perkataan Naruto tadi membuatku mual.

"Kamu terlihat aneh hari ini," Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan mejaku. Aku sedikit terkejut. Namun bisa kututupi lalu membalasnya dengan santai. "Maksudnya?"

Dia menatapku tajam. "Sudah kubilangkan, kamu aneh."

Aku reflek memejamkan mataku ketika tangannya mendekati wajahku. Lalu aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan di dahiku yang mengkerut. "Jangan terlalu serius berpikir- "

(_Aku melihat sorot mata yang berbeda dari dia_)

"-aku khawatir."

(_Mata birunya melembut. Aku merasakan hal yang lain pada hari ini. Tiba-tiba langit biru begitu bersih terlihat_)

"_**Jangan jadikan dia manajer, Sakura."**_

_Mata onyxnya menatapku dalam. Berbagai macam warna telah kulihat, tapi warna hitam yang ini sangat berbeda. Ada yang menjalar disekitar tubuhku, dan berhenti tepat di jantungku. Aku merasakan hal lain jika aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku. _

"_Kenapa?"_

_Dia mendudukkan dirinya didepanku. Bola basket yang daritadi dipegangnya ia taruh di pahaku. Benda bulat itu terasa menggelinding kalau aku tidak memegangnya._

"_Dia sibuk. Aku khawatir dengan fisiknya nanti."_

_Kuarahkan pandanganku ke langit. Warnanya terlihat buram sekarang. Aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan warna biru langit menjadi suram. Aku mengerutkan dahiku tidak suka. "Maksudmu Hinata kan?" aku merasakan suaraku tiba-tiba menjadi parau. Aku membatukkannya agar terdengar normal._

"_Hn."_

_Terdengar jeda beberapa saat. Aku mencoba melirik kedepan memandang wajah Sasuke. Jarak kami terasa dekat. Dan sejak kapan aku mulai menyadari bahwa dia terlihat dewasa. Aku mengenalnya genap setahun sejak kami sama-sama di dunia basket. Tapi baru kali ini aku membuka mataku lebar hanya sekedar menatapnya._

"_Kamu mengkhawatirkannya?" _

_Dia menatapku. Pertanyaanku tidak ia jawab. Aku mengartikannya sebagai iya. _

_Bukannya mereka sudah putus? "Kamu masih dengannya?"_

_Aku menggigit lidahku pelan. Lalu mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Aku belum pernah bertanya langsung padanya. Hanya sekedar gosip kacangan yang kudengar, tapi walau begitu aku selalu mengikutinya. Aku sudah lupa sejak kapan mulai mengkhawatirkan kapten basket putra ini. Mungkin semenjak aku menjadi manajer basket?_

"_Sudah tidak."_

_Dia menunduk. Membuat wajahnya tertutup dengan poninya. Baru kali ini dia bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat bunga dari pohon sakura yang kami duduki berjatuhan. Aku semakin tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya._

(_Tiba-tiba udara begitu berat untuk dihirup. Aku benci ini._)

Semenjak Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut, sering kali aku mendapati dirinya yang memandang kearahku. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa anak-anak basket sering menyoraki kami ketika tidak sengaja berbincang berdua. Aku tau ada sesuatu, tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang jahat dimatanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Satu kalimat yang terlontar dari pemuda pirang tersebut sukses membuatku terdiam. Pensil yang kuputar dijari langsung terjatuh saat itu juga. Mata _aqua_nya memandangku lekat-lekat. Pemuda dengan kulit tan tersebut berhasil membuatku tersedot ke dunianya. Langit sore hari terasa silau dengan udara yang bertiup bebas. Warna pada dirinya terlihat sangat berbeda.

"_Aku mencintainya, Sakura. Sangat._"

Aku menatap ragu kearahnya. Dan saat itu juga aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar lapangan-

-aku menahan napas.

Otakku seperti membeku saat kulihat warna hitam itu lagi. Aku sudah ingin mengakhiri semua perasaan ini, tapi semakin aku melupakannya. Bayang-bayangnya seperti melekat di mataku. Perasaan yang kualami seperti jebakan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada papan absen.

(_dan aku sadar, seharusnya aku __**tidak **__**boleh **__mencintainya_)

"Sakura?" Tangan Naruto yang memegang bahuku membuatku sadar sepenuhnya. Dia guncang perlahan ketika menyadari mataku yang sepertinya mangabur, "Kamu menangis."

Dan kurasakan sekitar mataku yang berkedut. Warna kepingan mata Naruto tersapu kabut di pandanganku. Aku meneteskan air mata tanpa kusadari. Cairan bening tersebut mengalir pelan di pipiku. Udara yang kuhirup begitu sesak menjerat di paru-paru.

"Na-naruto," aku berusaha mengucapkan beberapa kalimat. Tapi air mataku yang terus turun mengacaukan segalanya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menerima perasaan Naruto. Dia sangat begitu baik. Aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk membuat dia bahagia.

"_Sasuke, kamu harus melupakannya. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain"_ -_ "Tidak bisa, Sakura"_

_(Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?) _

"Maafkan aku -maaf, aku minta maaf."

Dan semuanya menjadi sesak sekaligus lega. Namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendongak untuk menatap kepingan biru tersebut. Air mata masih setia mengalir. Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan Naruto. Bibir bawahku yang sekarang kugigit kini mulai terasa asin. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

"_Jangan menangis Sasuke. Kamu tidak selemah ini kan?"_

"Jangan menangis, Sakura."

Rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Naruto menarikku untuk ia peluk. Dia menyentuh kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Aku berusaha meronta, tapi badannya yang sempurna menutupi tubuhku membuatku tidak berkutik.

"Tak apa. Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Yang kutau aku meluapkan tangisku di dadanya. Entah karena kebaikannya atau karena perasaanku yang meluap setelahnya.

(_Bagaimana cara memperbaiki hati yang patah?)_

"_Manusia itu semakin sakit, semakin ingat." Aku berkata ringan ketika dia sengaja mendudukkan dirinya disampingku._

_Aku dan Sasuke kini sedang berada di dalam gymnasium sekolah. Lima belas menit telah berlalu semenjak latihan basket selesai. Ia hanya terkekeh kecil lalu meneguk minumnya hingga habis. Keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya menandakan ia baru benar-benar selesai berlatih._

"_Aa. Aku tau." Seperti biasa dia menjawabku dengan nada tidak peduli. _

_Aku berusaha memancingnya lagi, "Lalu kenapa kemarin kamu menangis?"_

_Dia spontan menoleh kearahku. Aku pura-pura tidak peduli dengan tatapannya. _

"_Tidak."_

_Aku tau dia berbohong. Kemarin saat dia mencuci muka di kran dekat lapangan basket, aku secara tidak sengaja melihatnya. Aku mengiranya hanya air biasa, namun ketika aku berusaha mendekatinya, tidak sengaja aku melihat beberapa butir air mata yang jatuh di telapak tangannya ketika mencengkeram pinggiran tampungan. Air yang ia alirkan hanya untuk meredam isaknya._

_Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu lemah._

_Hubungannya dengan Hinata dulu benar-benar serius._

"_Kalau kamu butuh bantuan, aku siap menolongmu." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku bingung dengan yang kukatakan barusan. Tapi sungguh aku memang ingin membantunya. "Aku kira kamu butuh seseorang untuk menolongmu sekarang."_

_Tawaranku ia acuhkan. Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Keheningan yang melanda kami membuatku kikuk. Aku menggigit pipi dalamku pelan, merasa telah salah bicara. Aku merasa bodoh karena berniat ikut campur masalahnya_ -_sekarang aku baru benar-benar menyesal._

"_Jawab aku," suaranya yang berat tiba-tiba terdengar. Lalu entah kenapa aku menahan napas. "Bagaimana cara memperbaiki hati yang patah, Sakura?"_

_Tatapan kami bertemu. Sorot matanya yang dalam membuatku tegang. Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi detakan-detakan yang kurasakan sekarang membuatku buyar. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis,_

"_Kamu ingin membantuku kan?"_

_Aku mengangguk pelan._

"_Hn. Kalau begitu bantu aku untuk memperbaikinya."_

(_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku menemukan kelemahan dirinya_)

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

Review please?


End file.
